How It All Began  Prequel to Jet Lag
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: How Ella and Booboo met and how their story began. This story is the prequel to my Booboo Stewart oneshot Jet Lag. Dedicated to Honiahaka02
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything except for my OC and the plot.**

**Yep I've decided to write a little story along with the one-shot. It's probably not gonna be more than 5 chapters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Honiahaka02, who gave me the idea of continuing the one-shot. Thanks! and Love you!**

**1 year ago **

Booboo's POV:

The day we met is still fresh in my mind.

Me and the cast (Taylor, Julia, Chaske, Kiowa, Bronson, Alex, Kellan, Rob and Kristen) were doing a little bit of signing at the Grove and we decided to go get dinner at a restaurant close by. Of course security had to escort us there.

The restaurant was lightly lit and it was getting dark outside so nobody noticed us once we got in.

We were all laughing and just joking around when Bronson said "hot chicks at 3 o clock." He said glancing towards them.

We all looked and saw 4 girls all sitting at the booth not too far away.

One girl caught my eye. She had black straight hair with one blue streak and side bangs that slightly covered her left eye. Her eyes were hazel and her skin was slightly tan.

She wore shorts and a grey babydoll tank top and had glasses on.

She was nothing like the others, they all had blonde hair with brown streaks that was slightly curled and they all wore either a skirt or a dress. They all had make-up on.

So yeah, they were really, _really_ different yet they seemed all really close.

But one thing that caught my eye even more was the different personality...

When they noticed us watching, the three with blonde hair started giggling while the other one wore a smirk on her face. They started whispering among each other but stealing glances at us.

"Yep they're hooked" Kellan said sitting back and putting his hands behind the back of his head.

We all laughed and continued eating and chatting but I couldn't get the girl out of my mind and i kept stealing glances towards her. Everything was normal until we hear the girls (More specifically the blonde ones) all gasp and one said a little too loudly "NO! They're famous! You can't just do that" They said as the black haired girl continued smirking and began walking towards us.

We all looked at each other confused and slightly scared. But me and the guys couldn't help but check her out.

Once she reached us, she continued smirking and said "Can we help you or do you just like what you see?" She said amused.

Alex almost choked on his drink once she said that.

We all looked at her shocked and speechless. We were not expecting that. We thought she'd ask for an autograph or something.

"What? Don't you guys have anything to say? Or do you not know how to talk to a girl?" She said

"Excuse me?" Rob said slightly offended "What gives you the right to come in and disturb us?"

"Well, what gives you guys the right to undress us with your eyes?" She asked, sent us one last smirk at our shocked faces and then stalked off back towards her friends.

"Wow...she's a feisty one" I heard Taylor said breaking the silence that fell on us. The others nodded but i kept staring at her, who is she?

"Looks like little Boo's hooked" Chaske said smirking at me.

"What? No? I was just wondering why she said that" I replied tearing my eyes away from her.

"Why do you think she said that? You guys were undressing them with your eyes. " Kristen said

"Kristen has a point. I admire that girl, she has courage to be able to come say that to us. She said what most girls would never say especially to you guys" Julia said

"I guess you guys have a point" Taylor said sighing.

"Who is she?" I said then covered my mouth, i wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

The guys all smirked at me.

"Why do you care Booboo?" Kellan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come on guys, leave him alone" Julia said I smiled at her and mentally said thank you.

We stayed there for about another hour and then decided to leave.

We payed and got up and began walking out when I felt someone grabbing my arm since I was near the end of the group.

We turned to see the girl with black hair.

"Going so soon?" She asked

"look, do we know you? Is that why you're bugging us?" Chaske asked

"No, not really" She said still holding my arm

"Then can we help you?" Alex said ruder than he should have

"I just wanted to say...that I didn't mean to be...well...rude back there." She said letting go of my arm

"So you came to apologise?" Taylor asked

"No...I'm not gonna apologise 'cause what i said was true and I don't apologise when I know I'm right" She said "I'm just saying that I didn't want to be mean."

"Well, either way, we're sorry for staring at you" Julia said

She shrugged and just walked away.

Taylor nudged me as i stared after her. "Go talk to her, ask her for her number" He said as Kellan pushed me towards her but he added a little bit to much strength and pushed me straight into her.

"I-I"m so sorry" I said as she turned around

"are you an idiot?" She said and then I noticed why she was mad, when I bumped into her she bumped into a waitress and got water spilt all over her.

"I-it wasn't me" I said "I'm so sorry"

"Whatever" she muttered than stalked off towards her friends.

"Come on, romeo Lets get out before she hates you even more" Alex said leading me out.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to add that much force" Kellan said

"It's alright, it's not like she'd go out with me anyways"

"Why wouldn't she?" Kristen asked

"If you haven't noticed she doesn't particularly like celebrities." I said Nobody said anything as we walked towards our cars.

I turned around one last time to look at the restaurant, at the girl and saw her look at me then turn back to her friends. I turned back around and continued walking until I heard someone call after us.

"Ella" The girl with the black hair said talking to me

"Excuse me?" I asked as the others stared confused too

"My. Name. Is. Ella" She said slowly "You were wondering"

"What?"

"When you were sitting at your table after I talked to you, you said 'who is she' and then started blushing...like you are now" She said wearing her signature smirk again and sure enough i felt the heat rush to my cheeks, that meant she heard the others bugging me about her.

I heard the others snicker behind me.

"My names Booboo" I said blushing even more.

"I know" She said, winked then walked back to her friends.

**A/N Hey...SO yeah, i've decided to kind of continue the one-shot and explain Ella and Booboo's relationship like how they met etc. I got a message from Honiahaka02 telling me I should maybe continue my oneshots so I decide to give it a try...THANK YOU Honiahaka02!**

**Oh yeah and I know that the end of this chapter might not be the best but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**The link to what Booboo's wearing and what Ella's wearing is on my profile.**

**I'm also working on a lot of other stories so I'm gonna try and finish those off such as my story "When we meet again", because I hate having a whole bunch of stories started but not being able to finish them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except for the plot!**

Booboo POV:

I slipped on my dark blue jeans.

I was getting ready for our concert that me, fivel and Maegan were gonna do to start off the twilight convention in LA.

"Ready to rock?" Kellan said barging into the room I was in

"Dude! You could have knocked!" I said as I grabbed my white v-neck and slipped that on, too.

"Whatever" He said rolling his eyes.

"You nervous?" he asked

"Kind of" I replied putting on my watch.

"You'll do great"

"Thanks"

**The Concert**

We played _Suffocating _but in the middle of the song someone caught my eye.

Black Hair with blue streak,

Hazel Eyes,

and glasses

ELLA

She stood by her friends in the back of the crowd. Her friends screamed as she had her arms crossed.

I stood there frozen until I felt Fivel walk by me and nudge me.

I looked around and luckily no one really noticed, except for Fivel and Maegan who gave me questioning looks.

I shook my head and continued as if nothing happened.

I glanced at Ella and saw her signature smirk on her face.

I looked towards Julia, who was sitting with the others in the front. As if she could read my mind she looked back and saw Ella, too. She motioned Sage over to her and whispered something in her ear, I gave her a confused look.

Sage nodded and walked towards my dad and whispered something in his ear and pointed towards Ella

Oh no,

Again since I wasn't paying attention, Fivel nudged me

"Oh...Um...For this next song we're gonna bring someone from the audience up on stage" I said

My dad escorted a girl on stage...Ella. This time she wasn't smirking, she just had a small smile on her face.

Of course. that's what Julia planned. I looked at Julia who was smiling at me.

Ella sat down on the chair that Fivel had put on the stage.

"What's your name?" I asked to keep up a charade

"Ella" She said in a quiet voice, so much more different from last time I saw her. She avoided my eyes and looked at the ground.

"Everybody say hi to Ella" Fivel said

We heard choruses of "Hi Ella".

"This next song is called 'Just so right'. If you guys know the words, sing-along."

"_We're at the top of the world, tonight. You and I, tonight and under the moon, the stars and the sky. This day is like a dream come true, because I'm here with you, because I'm here with you..." _

Everytime I'd look at her, She'd look away...Why?

What happened to the feisty and smug girl I saw a few day's ago? Why is she all the sudden shy and quiet?

At the end of the song everyone clapped and Fivel nudged me, urging me too hug Ella like I do to every girl I bring up on stage.

I turned to her and cautiously put my arms around her and she surprisingly returned the hug.

I saw Julia usher my dad over to her and began whispering in his ear. Now what are they up to...?

My dad ushered Fivel over and whispered something in her ear...

"Ella and 3 friends of her choice also get to have dinner with us and the cast of Twilight right after the show." I stared at Fivel, then my dad, then Julia and finally Ella. She had a small smile on her face but she was looking down.

And with that Ella left the stage to join her friends and we continued on with the show.

**After the show**

We met up with Ella (who was just standing there) and her friends (who were giggling and jumping around.)

"Hey" Fivel said first

"Hi" Ella said

"Omg! I can't believe we're actually talking to you guys, we thought that after what happened at the café, you guys would never-Ow!" one of ella's friends exclaimed looking at Ella who had elbowed her and was now glaring at her

...well this isn't awkward at all

(Note the sarcasm)

"Shall we go?" Taylor asked

"Yes!" The same girl said, following after him.

I walked behind the group with Ella.

"What happened to the feisty girl we saw a few days ago?" I should really think before I speak...

"She's sleeping" she replied in a flat tone.

"I was kidding" I replied

"So was I"

Awkward...

"Tell me about your self" I asked

"I'm hungry" She said and followed the others into the restaurant.

Taylor and Bronson came up beside me, trying to contain there laughter

"That went...well" Taylor said

"Go ahead, laugh" I said sighing. They both burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Bronson said

"No offence and all" taylor said

"Whatever" I said and walked into the restaurant with the other two following, still laughing

I sat down between Fivel and Julia and of course, because fate hates me, across from Ella.

"So tell us about yourself" Julia started off

Yeah, great start.

"My names Brynne, this is Danielle, Bethany and of course Ella." Brynne replied

"Well, it's nice to see you guys...again" Taylor said glancing at me.

"Oh...you guys have met before?" Fivel asked, confused

"Yeah, didn't your brother tell you? We met them at a restaurant and they were staring at us then Ella..." Bethany trailed off and looked at Ella who was glaring at her so hard that if looks could kill, she'd be on the floor, dead.

"Why don't we order? Maegan asked breaking the silence

Yes food! The answer to everything!

**After dinner**

After an awkward conversation filled dinner, we all(more like Taylor) decided it would be great if we were to go and play laser tag or something and of course everyone agreed.

I was putting on my gear for laser tag when Fivel came up beside me.

"So...my big brother has a crush" She said smirking

"Shut up and leave me alone" I muttered

"Chill bro, I heard about how she hates you, Ella right?" She asked

I glared at her.

"Okay then...if it makes you feel any better, I think She'd be stupid not to like you" She replied

I smiled at her "Thanks Fifre" I said calling her her nickname Maegan always uses.

She smiled and gave me a hug "Don' t let that get to your head though" She replied and walked off towards the entrance of the maze.

I followed behind her

"Ready, Set, GO!" And we were off.

I cornered Taylor and shot him as he glared at me.

"Screw you, Dude" Thats for coming up with this idea in the first place

"Paybacks a bitch" I said smirking and running off but got hit by Ella

"I agree" She said and walked off but I followed her

"why do you hate me?" I asked

"I don't hate you" She replied turning to face me

"Then why are you acting like this?" I asked her

"Like what?" She asked smirking backing me up against the wall. (wasn't this suppose to be the guys job? a.k.a me?" She was right against me.

"I don't know..." I whispered

"You're the one who likes me" She replied smugly

"How-how do you know?" I stuttered out

"Do I look like an idiot? Lucky for you...I might just feel the same way" She replied smirked, tagged me again and walked off towards the exit since the game was over.

Did she just say...that she likes me?

**In the parking lot**

Well it was great seeing you again" Taylor said

"Yeah, we all enjoyed it" Julia said

"especially Booboo" Kellan muttered but of course everyone heard

"Well...bye" Ella said and began climbing into the drivers seat of her car.

I grabbed her hand "You can't possibly just leave like that?" I said

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"You said you you feel the same way" I said quietly since the others were listening in

She smirked turned around pulled out a pen from her car and grabbed my hand and wrote seven numbers...I stared at it for a good 5 minutes

"Whats this?" I asked like the idiot I am

"My. Number" She said like it as obvious(which it was)

The others snickered.

"But...why?"

"So we can hang out" She said then got in the car "Are you three getting in the car or can I leave?" She asked the others. They hurried into the cars and they were off.

I stood watching the car...

"What just happened?" I aske quietly

"She. Likes. You" Fivel said slapping the back of my head

"Oh" I said smiling

"My brothers an idiot" Fivel said shaking her head and walking towards our car.

**A/N So...do you like it? Hate it? Too cliché? Too much fluff? Not enough? Is it stupid? **

**What do you think? Let me know...**

**Anyways, to see what they're wearing go to my profile.**

**Ella loves messing around with boys especially Booboo but not in the way where she'll use them or where she'll lead them on, she just loves to make him squirm and blush...you'll see a lot of it during the next chapters. You'll also find out more about why Ella became shy all the sudden...but then she was right back to her normal self.**

**And no, Ella's not an attention whore, she believes a lot in how girls and women shouldn't be known for how they look, but by their personality because even though a lot of people now a days talk about how image isn't everything, guys and girls especially teens think it's a big thing in life...which is why when the guys were staring at Ella and her friends, she kind of embarassed them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the long wait but here it is!**

**I don't own anyone except the plot and Ella. And This is a FANFICTION! Meaning its NOT real.**

Booboo's POV:

I grabbed the phone and called her

It had been two day's since I saw Ella at the twilight convention and I had been dying to call her.

"Hello?" A voice answered

"Hey, it's me Booboo" I replied

"You just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" She replied, I pictured her smirking.

"Yeah...I mean...Do you wanna hang out sometime?" I asked stuttering .

"Sure, when?"

"How about tonight? we can watch a movie at my place...we can order pizza since my parents and my sisters are out" That wasn't entirely true since Fivel and Sage are suppose to be at home but I'm sure I could bribe them into going somewhere else.

"Okay..."

"I mean...unless you aren't comfortable with being alone with me" I stuttered out

"Should I be uncomfortable?"

"'course not...I mean...I'll pick you up at 6" I said slapping my forehead

She laughed and gave me her address and then we hung up.

"Fivel!" I yelled out running downstairs. I found my whole family in the living room watching American Idol

"Oh...your all here...Um...just to let you know I have a date tonight and I need you guys to all be out of the house" I said all in one breath

"Alright. Me and your mother are going out with your aunt and uncle, Maegan's going on a date...we can take Sage with us which just leaves Fivel" Dad said

Fivel had a smirk on her face

"Please Fivel" I begged her

"What do I get?" She asked

"Fivel!"

"Fine...Can I hang out with Davin?" Fivel asked my parents

I looked at my dad begging him to say yes. He sighed "Fine"

**6 o'clock**

I stopped in front of Ella's house and just sat there...

What if something goes wrong? What if she only likes me as a friend?

I sighed and got out of the car and walked towards her door, holding a single red rose.

I rang the door bell and looked down at myself. I wore a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows tucked into dark blue jeans.

A man opened the door, glaring at me.

"Yes?"

"Hi...um...Is Ella here?"

"Right here" Came a voice behind him.

The man opened the door wider and Ella came into view.

She looked so...different, in a beautiful way. She wore a purple dress with peacock feather pattern on it, with black flats. She had her hair straightened like the last time I saw her but she pinned her bangs to side and she also wasn't wearing any glasses.

"Um...you look beautiful" I said giving her the rose

"Thanks...you don't look to bad yourself" She said...She went to put the rose in a vase, leaving me with her dad

"You hurt her, and you'll be dealing with me" He said and I slightly gulped.

"Now, now Michael leave the poor boy alone" A women said walking out of a room holding a baby of about 3 months or so in her arms. "You must be Booboo. I'm Elena, Ella's mother and this little guy right here is Ethan. I hope my husband wasn't bothering you too much" She said giving me a genuine smile

"of course not. My names Nils but everyone calls me Booboo" I replied

"Your mom gave you that nickname, didn't she" I blushed and nodded

"I think it's an adorable name" She said. Ella came back and said bye to her parents, gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek and grabbed my hand dragging me towards the car.

"Bye!" Elena called

"Be home by ten, Ella!" Her dad called. Ella rolled her eyes as I opened the passenger side door and she sat down. I walked around to the drivers seat and got in.

A silence fell on us, not awkward, but not comfortable either.

"So...Is Ethan your brother?" I asked

"No, he's my nephew. My brother and his wife went out for dinner" She said

"Do they live with you?" I asked

"Yep, they've lived with us ever since they got married. My brother depends on my parents a lot. My brothers wife, lily is really nice, so i guess it works out." She replied looking out the window.

"Do you like having them live with you?" I asked

"It's okay. It's impossible to be alone in my house. I also have a younger brother and he's always loud and obnoxious ...it gets annoying but...in a way, I do like it. My family's really close, so I know they'll always be there...That sounded really cheesy didn't it?" She asked looking over at me with a smirk on her face.

"Not really, I get what you mean. My family can be annoying too, but...they're always there for me" I said looking over and giving a small smile. "Anyways, we're here" I said parking the car.

I got out and opened the door for her and offered her my hand which she accepted but then I had to let go of it to unlock the front door.

I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"You have a nice house" she said looking around

"Thanks" I said leading the way to the living room

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked

"Doesn't matter...how 'bout a horror movie? Or are you too scared?" She said

"'course not" I said and led her to my room which had a whole bunch of movies in it.

Luckily I cleaned my room so it didn't look too bad...and luckily I did have anything embarassing lying around.

"You have a lot of movies" She said kneeling down to look at a pile of random movies on the ground that were sitting beside my shelf that was full of more movies.

"I know" I mumbled looking down, blushing. What if she thinks I'm some movie-nerd?

"Cool, Lets watch Paranormal Activity" She said getting up with the movie in hand.

A few minutes later we were both sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between us.

I turned off the lights so it was pretty much pitch black except for the light coming from the tv.

About ten minuted in Ella picked up the bowl of popcorn and set down on her lap and moved closer to me. She smirked as I suddenly became very nervous.

"We're on a date, we're not suppose to be sitting on opposite sides of the couch" She said not taking her eyes off the screen.

I relaxed and continued watching the film.

Some time during the film, Ella found her way into my arms, well actually she was holding my arm while I sat there unsure of what to do...

_God, you are such an idiot_

What? It's not like I always have girls over and even if I do, none of them are as direct as Ella.

_Jut put your damn arms around her_

What if she pulls away

_What if she doesn't? What if she wants you to?_

I sighed and put my arm around her, pulling her slightly closer and I braced myself for her reaction.

Instead of slapping me or worse getting up and leaving, she rested her head on my shoulder and continued watching the movie.

The credits rolled up on the screens.

"can I use your bathroom?" Ella asked as we both got up to stretch.

"Sure, down the hall, first door on your left. Are you okay with ordering pizza?" I asked her

"Yeah" She said as she left to go to the bathroom.

I ordered pizza and sat down on the couch and stared off into space, buried in my own thoughts.

So far so good. Nothing has gone wrong...maybe this day will end up better than I thought it would.

Ella snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh...sorry" I said getting up

"Whats wrong...seemed like you were doing some really deep thinking" She said giving me a curious look.

"Nothing...Anyways, the pizza should be here soon...is pepperoni good?" I asked her

"What! No! I can't have pepperoni! I'm a vegetarian!" She exclaimed

Shit! Why didn't I ask first!

"I...uh...I'm so sorry! I can call..." Then I paused...but at the restaurant we went to with the cast she ate a piece of chicken...Then I caught on and my face must of shown it because Ella burst out laughing.

"Your...face!" she said then saw the embarrassment on my face and her face softened."Um...sorry...that was sweet of you...how you actually cared." She said looking down. I gave her a smile.

"So...pepperoni's good?" I asked her

She smiled and nodded.

"What should we do now" I asked her

"20 questions?" She asked back

"'kay"

"I'll go first...Whats your favorite colour?" she asked

"Green. What's yours?"

"Red. Whats your most memorable moment with your family?"

"I don't know...maybe the time when we went camping...even though Maegan and Fivel complained the whole weekend. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked her eagerly.

"Yep, but the first one wasn't really serious and the second one was just a jerk...how 'bout you...have you had a girlfriend?" She asked smirking as I looked down, not only because I was blushing but also because of the memory of my ex.

"Yeah...I've had one girlfriend." I said

"And..." She pushed "It didn't end well did it..." She asked her smirk turning into a concerned expression.

"Her name was Jamie. We were friends at first but then Fivel gave us the idea of going out. So we did, and it went well. We started to become closer but because of it, I was distancing myself from my family and my other friends. But I'd never let anyone blame or say anything to her because to me, she just wanted to hang out with me and there was nothing wrong with that. One day, My dad got annoyed with it, and me and my dad got into a fight, the first and only fight we've ever had. He said that I've been ignoring everyone else in my life for a girl I barely know'. I got mad because he said it to me right in front of Jamie so I said that 'I do know her, and that she's my girlfriend so of course I'd hang out with her and that I'm not ignoring or neglecting my family or my friends'. And then Jamie said that 'if there's anyone he's neglecting its me, I barely get any time with him' and at the time I thought it was true, that I hadn't been spending enough time with her but now when I look back at it, I realize that I spent all my time with her. My dad asked Jamie to leave, which she did, but I ended up yelling at my dad that 'he doesn't want me to be happy in life, that he's ruining my life and that I hate him'"

"That must've gotten you a grounding"Ella said

"well actually I just didn't come out of my room for about three weeks after that argument and when I did, it was only to hang out with Jamie. My mom tried to get me and my dad to both talk, but it never worked. Maegan and Fivel tried to stay away from it all but I could tell that they were getting worried. One day Fivel came into my room and sat down next to me. She said 'that dad does want whats best for you and he wants you to be happy.' she also said that she 'regrets telling me and Jamie to go out.' I yelled at her saying ' Jamie's the best thing thats ever happened in my life. I dont get why no one can understand that!' to which she yelled right back 'Don't you get it! She's just going out with you for the fame! The other day me and Davin saw her flirting with another guy, she doesn't actually care about you!' I didn't believe her so I ended up getting into a huge argument with her which resulted in us not talking to each other. Then Maegan came in to see what was going on and I ended up yelling at her telling her to 'fuck off'"

"Wow, so basically you got into a fight with everyone in your family except for your little sister and your mom.?"

"yep."

"Was what fivel said true? Was Jamie cheating on you"

"Yep, I never would've believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I saw her kiss another guy so I broke up with her. That night I was in my room...well...crying and wondering what I did wrong, when my mom came in. She said that 'no matter what my parents and my sisters all just want me to be happy. That what would they get out of me being miserable.' 'I know you cared about her, son, but we care about you too.' I looked up and saw my dad standing in the doorway. So I apologised and he forgave me. We talked and that was the end of that. I've never had a girlfriend since Jamie and I've never fought with anyone from my family since then. I learnt that the person you love isn't suppose to be your whole life, just apart of it and sometimes the people you want to be right, aren't always going to be." I said finally looking up at Ella.

"Wow, I've heard of girls fighting with family for a guy and guys cheating on there girlfriend but never about that happening to a guy. I'm sorry"

"s'okay. Thats why it was kind of hard to ask you out...I wasn't exactly sure if I could trust you...no offense and all" I said surprised with my own honesty.

"None taken." She said smiling at me...she seemed so different from the girl i saw a few minutes ago. She seemed innocent.

"So, whats your story?" I asked her

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean as in theres gotta be a reason why your personality is like that...you know like sarcastic and..." I stopped

"Cocky?" She finished for me smiling. I nodded sheepishly.

"I don't know, its just the way I am. When I was younger, I'd always hear about a prince saving a princess and how they'd live happily ever after. but it bothered me. I don't want to have to depend on a guy to be happy and I don't want a guy who will fight my fights for me I just want him to support me and to be one step behind so if I do need him he'll be ready. I'm cocky because I'm not scared to speak my mind because either way, even if what I said is wrong, atleast it's my opinion and atleast I was honest...Sometimes, even though it's hard to hear the truth, it's best if someone does tell you the truth. And I'm sarcastic because...well, i don't know why...I just am...its just something I do." She said

Me and Ella had just finished eating and we were continuing our game of 20 question (more like 100) sitting on the ground across from each other, when the door unlocked and in came my parents and Sage.

I was shocked cause I didn't think they'd be back so soon. It was only 8:30.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing back so soon?" I asked as me and ella got up off the ground.

"Sage wasn't feeling good so we came back" My mom replied as my dad carried Sage to her room.

"Hi, you must be Ella, right?" My mom asked Ella

"Yep. Nice to meet you Mrs. Stewart" Ella said smiling and shaking my moms hand.

"Please, you can call me Renee. Well, Booboo wasn't kidding when she said you were Beautiful" My mom said. I blushed.

"He said that did he?" Ella said looking over at me and smirking. I looked down.

Thats when my dad walked in.

"Hello, You must be Booboo's dad. I'm Ella" She introduced herself holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Hello, You can call me Nils" My Dad said returning her smile and shaking her hand.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" We all heard Sage cry.

"We should go check on her" Mom said leading my dad out.

An hour and a half later, it was time for me to drop Ella back off at home.

I parked outside her house and opened her door for her, walking her to her house.

"I had fun" She said

"Me too...on friday, me, my family and some of our friends are going to Pacific Park to hang out, if I asked you to come would you?" I asked her.

She smiled and put her hand on my neck, bring my face closer to hers, and she gently placed her lips on mine, kissing me.

At first I was shocked but then I kissed back, placing my hands hand her waist.

At that moment my mind became blank. I couldn't think of anythink, not even my name.

Finally we pulled back, both of us smiling and blushing. She unlocked the door and walked in without a single word and closed the door behind her.

Suddenly my cell phone beeped, showing that I have a message.

_Yes_

_- Ella xoxo_

That night, I went to sleep with the biggest smile ever on my face.

**A/N Hey! What you think? **

**I'm so sorry about not updating but I had exams and I was super stressed but hopefully you'll be happy with this long chapter.**

**Remember to read my other stories and to go to my profile to see what Ella and Booboo are wearing.**

**Also please REVIEW!**

**thanks!**


End file.
